Heridas del Pasado
by Mel.Ledde
Summary: One-Shot  Eclipse   Después de la guerra contra el éjercito neofito, un miembro de la familia sale herido, dejando grabanda en su piel aquella marca en forma de media luna... REVISADO—Primera Edición


_**Hola! He estado re-leyendo mis historias pasadas. Voy a revisar todas y las editaré. Será la misma trama solo que mejorada. Espero estas nuevas "actualizaciones" les gusten un poco más. Dejen reviews si les agrada y si no. Gracias por todo! **_

* * *

Se encontraba recostada en la cama, viendo como la lluvia caía a cántaros afuera. La observaba detenidamente, sin que ella se percatase de su presencia. Recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, delineando cada curva, dibujando cada línea, imaginando el roce de su piel con la suya. Fue hasta el lecho que compartía con ella y se recostó a su lado, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de Alice. Pasó sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su compañera respondía ante el estimulo. Entonces lo pudo sentir, aquella marca que él odiaba tanto, aquella, la cual estaba estampada en la piel de su amada.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Estaban preparados para cualquier tipo de inconveniente. Desde un simple rasguño hasta la muerte de cualquiera ellos. Edward era el único fuera de combate, estando al cargo de la seguridad de Bella. Se encontraban formados en una línea, con los lobos escondidos detrás de los arboles.

Aquel ejercito de neófitos, llegaron corriendo hacia ellos. No perdieron el tiempo, no serian atacados, ellos atacarían primero, contraatacaron con fuerza. Su mente estaba en alerta, para no ser atrapada por uno de ellos, entonces...lo vio todo.

_Ella estaba ocupada quebrándole el brazo a uno, Carlisle y Esme acorralaban a una pequeña, Emmett era ayudado por un lobo, Rosalie esperaba a sus siguientes atacantes..._

—No! —Gritó Alice desesperada.

Terminó de una vez por todas con el neófito que le causaba conflicto en esos momentos y decidió impedir su visión a toda costa.

_Jasper se encontraba de espaldas arrancando la cabeza de uno de ellos, cuando por detrás le llego otro, clavando sus colmillos en su piel, dejando en su hombro izquierdo una marca más, de esas que él tanto odiaba._

—No! —Gritó corriendo en dirección a su pareja.

Cruzó a gran velocidad el campo de batalla hasta llegar a él, contaba con pocos segundos para retrasar su visión. Conservando la velocidad que llevaba, hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance.

—ALICE! —Rugió la voz de Carlisle.

Quemaba, como si la herida fuera provocada con fuego. Ardía, como si la herida fuera desgarrada por dentro. No pudo evitar gritar del dolor, mientras se removía bajo los brazos de Jasper.

—Alice…—Dijo éste sollozando.

—So...solo...trata...ba...de...ayu...dar—Dijo ella entre jadeos.

Los demás continuaron peleando y los lobos hicieron su parte para acabar con el ejército neófito.

Sentía el brazo adormecido y adolorido, la quemazón y ardor empezaban a correr por todo su cuerpo. Jasper podía sentir su dolor y se culpaba así mismo por dejar que hirieran a la persona más importante en su vida.

—Tardara en pasar el dolor—Dijo el peliplata mirando a Jasper—Tu conoces mejor de esto que yo—

—Tenemos que sacarla de aquí—Ordenó el ex—militar.

Jasper la tomó en brazos, poniendo un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Alice acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, mientras que Carlisle acomodaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Jasper.

La pelinegra sabía que la ponzoñosa recorría su sistema, debilitándola y agotando sus fuerzas. Jamás había experimentado tal sufrimiento y su mente no concebía como su compañero pudo aguantar tantas mordeduras.

Llegaron a casa en menos de cinco minutos y el médico le indico a Jasper dónde recostar a la menor.

—No podemos hacer nada—Hablo Jasper con impotencia— Tendrá que sanar por sí solo. Por su sangre ya corre la propia ponzoñosa de Alice, al momento en que la otra llegue a su corazón habrá una reacción. Entonces todo sanará y el dolor se irá.

El cuerpo de Alice estaba cubierto en sudor, en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento. Su temperatura empezó a aumentar, cosa que era de buena señal. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y convulsionaba de vez en cuando.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo, necesitaban de esperar. Faltaba poco para que ambos venenos se encontrasen y ocurriera aquella reacción opuesta. Se sentía responsable de su dolor, sabía que tendría que lidiar con esa carga de conciencia el resto de sus días.

—Los..Vu-Vulturi...es...tán…cerca—Dijo una doliente Alice.

Ambos hombres se miraron, eran malas noticias. La realeza italiana no podía saber de la existencia de los licántropos y mucho menos del pacto que tenían ambos. No podían dejar sola a Alice en su actual estado.

—Yo voy…Tu cuida de ella—Dijo Carlisle antes de salir por la ventana.

El viento soplo fuerte y luego se hizo silencio en la casa. El castaño trataba de dar un poco de paz y fuerza al ambiente. Miro a Alice una vez más, contemplando cómo cada vez empeoraba un poco, pero después todo terminaría tal como empezó.

—Jazz…—

—Shhhh…—Dijo el mayor—Descansa pequeña—Dijo acariciando su pelo negro azabache.

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

—Jamás me perdonare esto—Dijo apretando el área en donde se encontraba la marca.

—No es culpa de nadie—Dijo Alice dándose media vuelta.

Miró a su esposo a los ojos, los cuales eran dorados al igual que los suyos. Acarició su mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

—Al menos ve el lado positivo Jasper, es nuestra "propia" marca—Dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

Cada día tendría que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. Era difícil de expulsar esa culpa de su mente, pero sabía que algún día en los próximos siglos lo haría. Las heridas del pasado sanan, dejando una cicatriz como símbolo de victoria.


End file.
